Paint Me Blue
by I am and I
Summary: I rely on you like yellow does on blue... Fresh starts and disapointed love are just as common here as warm days and skinned knees. [The obligatory Schoolfic. Pairings TBA.]
1. I

_Ahh, fresh starts... I've got three more chapters of this, but I'm not sure if I'll continue it. I'll put up another chapter in a few days and once I get to the latest I'll ask you guys where I should go. I need to lay this one out properly before I get an actual start on it._

_Tell me what you all think! Please! I beg, beg, beg of you. Also, there's some odd pairings as of now, but trust me. I haven't decided on anything yet. This will probably end up being mostly even split between Roxas and Demyx._

_Roxas and Sora probably won't get together if you're going to ask me that... unless you guys really, really want it. Personally, I find it icky. So unless someone really, really puts in the effort to poke me, it's not happening. This is unbeta'd. It always will be, but I go back over these kinds of things until there's not an inch uncovered. Pairings are pending. Tell me what you want and I'll probably give it to you. Remember, this is still very amorphous in my head. It could be anything._

_Tell me what ya think. (less-than-three)_

* * *

It was fall and the air was crisp and cool. The old gray Victorian house seemed to be perfect for this weather, pristine and majestic, wreathed in golden, red, and orange maple trees that had probably stood there hundreds of years before the foundations had ever been laid. The ground was raked recently, but the grass was turning brown with the cool and a fresh patina of leaves was building by the moment.

Demyx stood at his friend's side, a thick gray scarf wrapped around his neck and tucked into the half-zipped chest of his too-big swim team sweater. He thrust his hands into his threadbare black jeans to warm them, glanced down at Sora with a single bright, aquamarine eye.

Sora winked back, grinning goofily.

"He's almost here! I know it!"

"School's starting up soon. I'm glad he's getting here before everything gets into full swing…" Demyx said softly, "What's he like?"

"Like me… only blond and more serious," Sora explained. "He looks like our dad too… but he's got his mom's hair."

"I see…" Demyx said softly, "Nervous?"

"Kinda…"

"I can't blame you," Demyx said with a little shrug. "Where's Riku and Kairi, by the way?"

"Riku had stuff to pick up before school starts. So did Kairi, but she's grounded too 'cause her mom caught her…"

"Sneaking out?"

"Yeah," Sora laughed, "It was a good thing she didn't see me waiting on the sidewalk!"

"Well, once we get to our dorms… it should be easier to sneak out."

"Really? Riku said he tried but never made it out of the hall!"

"What building was he in?" Demyx asked, pulling his scarf off and tossing it onto the ground carelessly. He folded his knees beneath him and smiled, crunching up dead maple-leaves in his hands.

"I think he was in six."

"No wonder. Saïx Weiss is like a permanent fixture in that dorm."

"What's high school like?" Sora asked suddenly, flopping down on the ground next to the older boy. "Riku says it's really hard…"

"Kind of… but not really. You get used to it after a while." He pondered this for a moment, scratching his close-shorn head, then grinned, "But you know, you and I are in building two, and I have a suite!"

"Are you serious?" Sora practically screamed.

"Yeah! It's a penthouse room and I get it all to myself. Working kitchen and everything!"

Demyx leaned closer to his brunette friend and kissed him on the neck.

"Demyx! God! Stop being weird!"

"Sorry. You just looked so delicious," he giggled, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He grasped one gently between his pearly-white tombstone teeth and searched for his lighter.

"I thought you were going to quit," Sora said. He sounded disappointed.

"Oh it's alright. They're cloves," Demyx explained, "Cloves don't count. They're not really cigarettes."

Sora scooted closer and dug into Demyx's pocket, pulled out the other boy's ancient Zippo-lighter and sparked it deliberately. Demyx took a deep drag, and he was about to reach up to catch the thin, black clove between his knuckles, but Sora beat him to it, holding it between thumb and forefinger awkwardly, almost like a joint.

Demyx smiled.

"You're not allowed, little boy," he said softly, "You're just a kid."

His words emerged as little puffs of smoke, the rest escaping through his nose, making him look almost comically like the sea-dragon on the back of his sweater.

"I'm in high school now. You started when you were in high school."

"I did?" he cried in faux surprise, "Well, then go ahead!"

Sora took it between his lips, inhaled a little and started coughing instantly. Demyx grinned, snatching the cigarette back and fell back, kicking his legs up into the air in a shower of multicolored maple leaves.

"Hey!" Sora cried, cerulean eyes lighting up with anger, "That's not fair!"

"Lay down, Sora," Demyx said softly, tapping the junction of his collarbones lightly, eliciting a series of hollow thumps.

Sora obeyed, laying his head on the other's chest and nuzzling in as close as he possibly could. Demyx smiled softly, watching the smoke float skyward and vanish.

"Hey… listen…" Demyx says softly, exhaling until he had no air left in his lungs. He relaxed every part of himself, waiting, waiting until his pulse slowed almost below average sleeping rate. He took a deep breath, delighting in the feeling of his heart skipping a beat. Sora gasped, jumping up, a huge grin parting his lips.

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah… I only figured it out a little while ago," he replied, pulling Sora back down. The kid was wonderfully obliging.

"Your heart beats so much slower than mine," Sora said suddenly, "I wonder why."

Demyx thought about it a little.

"Maybe because I swim so much."

"I dunno…"

They fell into a comfortable silence and Demyx found himself dozing off. The cigarette burned down between his fingers, dumping hot ash on his knuckles a few times until he finally smashed it out on the ground. He sighed contentedly.

"He's almost here."

"You said that like an hour ago…"

"I know, but really. He's almost here."

"You really love him don't you?"

"I can't help it."

"I can't blame you."

"Demyx…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you take care of him?"

Demyx heard, but he didn't really at the same time. He cracked his eyes, seeing nothing but clear blue filtered through the patchy black of leaves. A strong wind ruffled through the old trees, bathing them in a fresh layer of gold and brown.

"I… I'll do anything you ask me. You're my little brother."

Sora looked confused, leaning only inches over his blond friend's face.

They were different looking by a whole lot. Though they both had blue eyes, but Sora's were more like a clear winter sky, deep blue; Demyx's were a fair aquamarine. Sora had a round face, and he was short, his shape still much like a young boy's; Demyx was lean, long, gaunt even, without even the slightest bit of extra weight clinging to him, and his face reflected this characteristic somewhat. Sora had dark brown hair; Demyx's was dirty-blond. Sora was only just beginning to mature; Demyx already starting to look like an adult, minus a few inches height.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're like family to me. That's all," he replied cryptically, lifting his head just a little to kiss little brother's forehead. "I'll do anything you ask me to."

Sora smiled and laughed a little.

"You're so weird, Dem… but thanks."

The sound of tires on gravel shocked the two out of their mutual reverie.

"He's here!" Sora cried, jumping up and running to the driveway to run alongside the broad silver paneling of his dad's big Lexus SUV. Demyx rose more slowly, smiling and brushing the leaves out of his hair and clothes.

He loped up the driveway to the garage where Sora's dad was just emerging from the massive vehicle.

"Hi Mr. Harden!" Demyx called.

Sora looked like his dad. Dark haired, big, dark blue eyes, a huge grin, a round face. His father was a large man looking strangely out of place in this land-locked town. He could easily pass for a veteran mariner with his big, scarred hands and barrel chest. His laugh was loud and long, and his voice deep and jovial no matter what the situation. He always had something encouraging to say to a boy with a skinned knee or wounded pride. Sometimes Demyx found himself wishing that he'd been born into Sora's family.

"Well hey there Demyx! Thanks for keeping an eye on Sora here."

"Oh, no problem sir," Demyx laughed as the big man caught him in a crushing hug, "He's like my little brother."

Demyx shot Sora a little wink, and it was returned just as enthusiastically.

"And where's my little man?"

"Dad!" Sora cried, jumping into his father's arms.

Demyx smiled watching the two's reunion but something caught his eye from the other side of the vehicle's hood. A young blond who looked almost exactly like Sora. The resemblance was almost eerie.

"Hey!" Demyx called, giving a little wave.

"Hi…" the other responded shyly, his deep blue eyes downcast.

"Sora, this here is your step-brother, Roxas," his father explained, sounding somewhat awkward all of a sudden, "He's a little shy, but I think you two have quite a lot in common."

"Hey…" Sora said, sounding rather nervous. He walked up to his near-twin and extended a hand with a massive grin.

"Hello…" Roxas half-whispered, shaking his new brother's hand. He seemed somewhat upset.

"Roxas, this is my friend Demyx. I would have brought Riku and Kairi, but they're busy getting ready for school."

"Oh yeah. School," Roxas mumbled, "I'm supposed to ask you about that… I think I have everything I need, but there was something I needed to ask you about…"

"The uniform? That's easy. I can get you a couple when we get up to the campus."

"Oh yeah! It's a boarding school, right?" Roxas asked, looking a little worried.

"Yep," Demyx answered, "But don't worry. It's really not as bad as you seem to be thinking."

The older boy smiled and Roxas stared up at him, a little surprise glimmering in his beautifully expressive eyes.

"So you go too?"

"Yeah."

"He's a junior!" Sora added excitedly.

"Oh man… I forgot about that!" Demyx admitted, reaching up to run his fingers through the hair that was no longer there. He patted his head almost as if he was looking for it. Every year right before school started, his mother always insisted that he get his hair cut, and every time it was the same unflattering crew-cut. He heaved a massive sigh.

"Hah!" Sora's dad laughed, "Missing that wild mane of yours?"

"Uh-huh!" Demyx moaned dramatically.

He was pleased when everyone including Roxas started laughing. Good. The kid was starting to loosen up some.

"Well… I'm going to go check in with the parental units! I'll see you later Sora, Mr. Harden. It's nice meeting you Roxas."

"Nice meeting you too," Roxas said softly, giving a respectful little bow.

"Thanks for everything Demyx. Tell your mother I said hi," Sora's dad laughed.

"That I will, sir!" he grinned and started his retreat, walking backward a few steps, then turning and falling into a long-legged stride.

"Hey Dem! Wait a minute," Sora called, coming up alongside the older boy, puffing and panting.

"Yeah? What's up?" Demyx asked, coming to an easy stop. Sora staggered and he caught the younger boy easy, pulling him up straight.

"Sorry," Sora panted, "I just… You said I could ask you anything… and you'd do it."

"I did," Demyx acknowledged with a nod.

"Will you take care of Roxas for me?"

"What?" Demyx blurted in his surprise. This time he heard it well enough.

"You're a good friend… you've always been. Can you do that for him?" Sora pleaded, "It's the only time I'll ask you for something like this ever."

Demyx smiled, touched that his young friend would ask something this personal of him.

"Of course."

"_Really_?" Sora cried, "Thank you Demyx! Thank you so much!"

The young brunette caught him roughly around the neck, hugging him tight. Demyx hugged the other back in earnest.

_I only wish you knew how much you mean to me…_


	2. II

_I shouldn't spoil you guys like this... but here's chapter two. Remember... I'm kind of debating on where to take this and suggestions are soooooooo needed and appreciated... Also, the fact that Dem and Rox are all over eachother in this chapter doesn't mean there won't be any Dem/Sora action... heh. I'll probably end up talking this one out with my beloved Mousewolf, because people aren't all that up on suggesting anything... and there will be no Sora/Roxas, Roxas/Sora, Demyx/Roxas/Sora etc. Nothing involving the half-brothers. Ever. At all._

_I just decided that because it still grosses me out._

* * *

Summer ended two days later with a sixteen hour ride in a behemoth of a charter bus, broken only by stops to eat and pick up new kids. Lucky for Demyx, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Roxas, they were some of the first kids to board and were able to get seats in the same general area. Demyx, Roxas and Sora sat in the bench seat at the very back of the bus, squished together like sardines but not really caring all that much about it, and despite what others might have felt, were quite comfortable. They'd gotten lucky that the bus driver declared the bathroom off-limits.

"Ya'll just gotta learn ta pee when we stop!" the gruff old driver had roared, chewing on the end of what looked like a bamboo skewer.

In front of the three boys, Kairi and Riku sat together, and both were passed out in a matter of two seconds due to the early hour of their departure. Riku was leaned up against the cold window, a halo of condensation from his body-heat and his breath forming a halo around his head and shoulder. Kairi was slumped over onto the pillow in Riku's lap, snoring in a distinctly feminine way because of the weird position she was in.

Demyx felt undeniably lucky that he'd gotten the window seat, sitting half-turned toward Roxas and Sora. They had spent almost two and a half hours talking before Sora finally drifted off against the upholstered wall of the bathroom. Roxas remained awake, but he didn't say much even when Demyx tried to initiate any sort of conversation.

Finally the boy just said, "Move."

"What?" Roxas mumbled sleepily.

"Move for a second."

"Okay," Roxas obliged, scooting over closer to Sora for a moment.

Demyx shifted himself so that his back was flat to the window, and he slid his leg in behind Roxas, letting the other hang over the end of the seat.

"Um…"

"Come here now," Demyx said, his voice hushed, thick with sleep. He put out his hand and drew his long fingers back once, twice, dropped his hand back into his lap. Roxas hesitated a little, then turned his back and leaned up against the older boy, tensing a little when those surprisingly strong arms closed around him.

"Just relax… it's more comfortable like this," Demyx explained.

"Maybe for you…"

"Oh come on!" Demyx whined, "It's not like I'm a pedophile or something…"

Roxas sighed, turning himself a little so that he was mostly on his side, pulling his knees up until they were pressed up against the bottom of Demyx's thigh. He still had his head turned away from the other boy though.

"Chill," Demyx sighed, turning the younger boy's head. "Your head is hard, kid."

Roxas stiffened again. He wasn't sure he was all that ready to be in such a terribly intimate position with this boy that he barely knew.

"D-Demyx…"

"Just listen," the older boy breathed, resting his chin on top of the younger's head.

Roxas took a sighing breath and obeyed. He listened.

"Wha… What am I listening for exactly?" Roxas asked, not sure why the older boy would order him to do something like this.

"Sora always says that my heartbeat is calming. I never knew exactly why; it may just be something that applies to him, but who knows."

Roxas listened, now knowing why and feeling a little more at ease with the whole situation.

"Yeah… he's right…"

He had expected an answer, but when he spoke again, all he got was a soft mumble. No doubt he was out cold. Roxas followed suit soon thereafter, thinking all the while, _Maybe I've finally found a friend…_

--- ---

None of them wakened for quite some time. At least not until a few stops had been made and the bus got unbearably loud. They dozed on and off until the stop that finally brought a plague: Seifer Almasy.

As soon as he was on the bus with his two stupid subordinates, he was on Demyx like white on rice.

"Molester! Crazy piece of shit faggot!" he crooned from his seat two rows away.

Demyx seemingly ignored him completely, but Roxas' nerves were starting to fray quickly. Even Sora was starting to look visibly pissed. That was a practical impossibility by all rights.

"Startin' 'em early, huh faggot?" Seifer hissed, "Gonna' molest all the freshies comin' in?"

"Shut the hell up!" Roxas roared.

Demyx slapped his hand around Roxas' mouth and pulled him back.

"Don't say anything, kid. He'll lose interest if we don't say anything." Demyx sounded different now. His breathing was erratic, his body tense and stiff. "Just don't answer him."

"Fa-a-a-a-agot!" Seifer warbled, inciting several murmurs and giggles all around.

This time Demyx's chest hitched a little and Roxas came to the startling realization that his friend was crying. It was quiet, and there were no tears, but little dry sobs kept pushing past his guard. Worst of all, he'd probably been like this since the other boy boarded.

Sora noticed it instantly, flared suddenly.

"Mind your own business!" he barked, "You're nothing but a candy-ass bitch!"

Now of course these were words that Demyx had taught Sora in an improvised English slang lesson, and the older boy was amused that his young friend had actually used the term somewhat accurately. It surprised him so much that he started laughing loud and hard, sorrows easily forgotten. Demyx clutched an equally amused Roxas hard to his chest. In fact, most of the bus had burst into uproarious laughter at this point.

"Quiet down, y' damn kids!" the bus driver roared.

Seifer sank down into his seat, defeated.

"I'll show you who's boss later, stupid fruitcake."

"We'll see!" Demyx said, his demeanor suddenly quite cocky and confident, the laughter still heavy in his tone. Roxas thought he was like an entirely different person . "Come any time. I'll show you what the pavement looks like nice and close up."

The bus was mostly silent after that but for a few sniggers that managed to lift above the din of moderate speech.

Roxas curled up against his new friend again. He felt safe, and god, the boy was comfortable despite the fact that Demyx was almost nothing but knotted muscle and bone. He had scooted up more this time, laying on his stomach with his head cradled in the crook of the older boy's neck.

"You're sure friendly now," Demyx whispered, a private musing among friends.

"Well, I can't help it if you're comfortable."

"Be careful. I think Sora's getting jealous," Demyx laughed, this time a little louder so the brunet could hear.

"I think he is," Kairi agreed with a cute giggle.

"Hey! I am not!" Sora pouted, snuggling up against the hard upholstered plastic wall once again. It looked as ridiculous as if he were hugging a cactus.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep. Night, guys," Demyx informed, resting his cheek on Roxas' forehead.

They slept for another few stops.

--- ---

They woke to two new faces who had taken the place Seifer and his lackey Rai had vacated in front of Kairi and Riku.

"Hi," one of the kids said softly. He looked the older of the two, and his hair was so blond it was almost silver with a single chunk that was as black as midnight. It fell around his lapis colored eyes generously, giving him a strangely sultry appearance. "M' name's Michael. This here is m' brother Luxord," he said confidently, pointing to the younger of them. Michael had the oddest accent, and Luxord… well, he just talked funny anyway.

"Would any of you be interested in a rousing game of cards? Do any of you play poker?"

Roxas, Sora, and Demyx all shook their heads.

"Aww," Luxord sighed, "Well… we could always play another game… Michael, I dare say that some of these blokes look prime for fleecing."

"How?" Michael asked, sounding utterly amused.

Roxas looked up to Demyx a little worried, but the older boy was smiling. He hadn't seen that expression before. He turned to Sora for a hint, but Sora was wearing the same small smirk. He tried to emulate it. Demyx glanced down to him, did a double-take and actually raised his eyebrows a little.

"So, what do you propose?" Demyx asked, never taking his eyes off of Roxas.

The expression dropped off of Roxas' face when Demyx's hard, callused hand caressed his cheek with a lovingness he'd not expected in the least. How long had they known each other even? And he was already being this close? Too close…

"Why, I'm pondering something they would pay to see," Luxord suggested crisply, glancing down at Kairi for a suggestion. "Would the lady know of anything? I'm sure she's quite clever…"

"Me?" Kairi asked with a giggle.

Luxord nodded with a charming grin. At that very moment, Riku grunted and shifted against the window, still deep in sleep. This elicited a few quiet sniggers from the foreign boys.

"Well… since Sora was so jealous earlier…"

"Right!" Luxord cried, giving Demyx and Sora a wink. Obviously these boys had been informed. It was time to put on a good show. "Can I have your attention ladies and gents? I've a bet to make, a bet to take!"

Several kids perked up turned around and faced the gregarious blond boy with the impressive little garden of facial hair. He was probably only a sophomore with his current behavior and he looked only a few months or so younger than his senior brother.

"I've been informed of a certain situation between two blokes over this way; a situation I'm sure is prime for betting. Tell me, do you believe these two blokes would lock lips given enough pressure?"

"Which two?" came a loud reply.

Luxord looked over his shoulder.

"Demyx," the blond said loud enough for the prospective bettors to hear.

"And your name, my dear sir?" Luxord called, pointing to Sora.

"M-me?" Sora stuttered convincingly.

Luxord nodded.

"S-S-Sora…"

"Demyx and Sora!" Luxord called, "What say you? Will they do it?"

"I'll put in that they will, so I do," Michael said loudly, "Fifty munny says they'll do it."

"You're gonna lose! Hell no!" Sora cried.

Demyx only smiled.

"Hell, I'll take you up on that!" another boy cried, "One hundred that they won't!"

"Me too," a pretty girl near the front added, "One hundred says they won't."

"Five hundred that they will," Michael said, unperturbed.

"One thousand!" a blond senior boy laughed, "They totally won't do it."

"I'll take that too. One thousand," the first bettor added.

Soon they had six people against wagering a cold hard one thousand. Luxord looked to Michael who shook his head and shrugged.

"If I go any higher, I won't have anything to pay them."

"The bets have been placed! It's up to you, my friends!" Luxord called, turning to give them a look that said "Don't disappoint me."

Demyx sat up, Roxas sitting back and switching positions with Sora so that the two were close enough to do what they were going to be paid to do. Sora was doing some brilliant acting, coyly pushing away Demyx's advances every time he leaned in for the kiss. Finally, he showed a little less resistance, again he pushed less hard, and then the boys locked lips. A short, light kiss on the lips.

"That's not a kiss!" one of the bettors cried, "Tongue! Tongue! Tongue!"

Suddenly almost the entire bus was ringing with the chant, and Sora really was squeamish now. He pushed Demyx away hard.

"No!" he mouthed.

He was trying to escape when Kairi caught him by the hand. Sora looked down at her, confused, but she winked up at him suggestively. "Do it," she mouthed. He looked to a newly roused Riku and the silver-haired boy nodded imperceptivity, an evil little smile curving his lips gracefully.

Sora sighed and leaned in closer to Demyx.

"Are you ready?" the older boy asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Sora said softly, "Let's do it…"

Demyx pressed his lips against Sora's teasing gently with his tongue against the younger boy's lower lip. Sora was still resistant, so without any previous warning, Demyx bit the young boy's lower lip hard enough to make him gasp. He invaded Sora's mouth forcefully, and Sora moaned quietly, allowing Demyx to ravage him. When he pulled back a little, Sora finally took some initiative, kissing Demyx deeply, clinging desperately.

The groaning bettors handed over their losses.

Demyx finally broke the kiss, wiping his mouth on the back of his wrist, smiling softly.

"You're good."

"T-thanks…" Sora croaked, blushing a little. He was surprised when Roxas pushed him out of the way and practically jumped on Demyx.

"Aww," Demyx said softly, hugging his young friend, "I'm sorry I abandoned you. I won't do it again."

It was mostly a joke, but Roxas could actually hear some seriousness in his smooth, musical voice.

Sora smiled winningly, even though he'd been pried away.

After a few moments of idle chat between the five, and receiving their cut from Luxord and Michael—a hefty sum of 1500 munny—Riku and Kairi switched with Demyx and Roxas so that they could sleep in peace.

And they slept like rocks, or logs, or any other inanimate object known for its propensity to stay in one place for long periods of time.


	3. III

_I know I had something to say that was important... but I don't remember... Oh well._

_Here's chapter three, darlings. (lessthanthree)_

* * *

The arrival was chaotic, and Roxas found himself split up from his new friend, sulkily plodding behind Sora with his big bags and various luggage items with his lip jutting forward comically.

"Hey! Chin up, Rox. It's not like we're not going to see him ever again," Sora reminded him with a huge grin. Roxas nodded in acknowledgement, but he still wanted _his_ Demyx nonetheless. He was instructed to label his belongings, including the extra trunks and whatnot that were being unloaded from a big van. After he did, all the kids were ushered like cattle into a big auditorium where the headmaster stood up and gave them a speech.

He was intimidating to look at, and even his voice was frightening, and Sora, the fool, had led them to sit next to a much older boy who, though he didn't seem to mind their presence, was very, very intimidating in nature. Of course it was _Roxas_ who had to sit next to him.

"H-h-h-hi…" Roxas stuttered.

The older boy turned his head languidly, glanced over his shoulder catching Roxas' eyes effectively. His eyes looked like a wolf's, bright yellow, and his hair had the strangest tint of blue to it. Roxas instantly got the chills, but he didn't withdraw his hand.

"M-m-my name is… is Roxas."

"I'm Sora…" the brunette peeped over his half-brother's shoulder.

"My name is Saïx," the older boy said tersely, taking Roxas hand. As soon as he had, though, he slipped away like the way a lizard scuttles over the arm of a person who is trying to catch it. Roxas dropped his hand back into his lap and grinned nervously.

"You're freshmen."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Y-yeah."

"I see. I cannot blame you for being nervous… but don't. There's no point."

"_There_ you are!" someone screamed.

Roxas whirled to see Demyx waving his arms wildly. He vaulted over a few empty seats until he was behind Roxas hugging the kid crushingly tight from behind.

"I missed you!" he cried cutely. With a strange deliberateness, he met Saïx's eyes, smiled warmly. "Oh, hey Weiss. You going to be on the swim team this year? You're pretty _good_ in the water."

The blue haired boy blushed hotly, averting his gaze.

"I hadn't planned on it… Woolfe."

"Everyone's always fighting for second, I know, but you have a way with it… you can beat me some day, I know it. Just stick with it. I'll be disappointed if I don't see you on the tryout list this year."

"It's just that Headmaster Xemnas wishes me to…"

"None of that!" Demyx scolded, effectively cutting him off, "Do not deny me Saïx Weiss! You have talent. You will swim. Either that or I'll drown you when you're least expecting it. That fair?"

Saïx looked somewhat uncomfortable with that. Demyx released Roxas, and to the latter's surprise—and more than just a little envy—Demyx caught the older boy around the neck with both arms, gently laying his head on Saïx's shoulder. Saïx, seeming somehow used to this, reached up with one hand and gently grasped Demyx's forearm.

"This is more familiar, huh?" Demyx whispered, making the perfect bedroom eyes at the older boy. Had he not been facing away from Roxas and Sora, the two would have known the actual level of intimacy these boys had ascended to.

Saïx sighed softly.

"I'll think about it."

"That's a good boy!" Demyx laughed, "You know Weiss, you think you look tough when you act like this, but it really just makes you look like you have a stick up your ass. Move over, love."

He released Saïx and the boy complied, letting Demyx squeeze in on the bench between him and Roxas. Seeing his opportunity, Roxas leaned into his older companion, snuggling up as close as he could possibly get short of crawling inside him. Demyx laughed and wrapped an arm around the younger blond. Roxas was still upset, though, because Demyx linked his other hand with Saïx's.

This first week of September, they were finally free, released from their parents binds in the trust that they would be kept in line by other adults far away. Roxas knew they had to be smart to be here: that was for sure, but it also seemed like every one of these kids in this room was also a disgrace somehow. He didn't know why it seemed that way to him. It just did.

He didn't really listen to Headmaster Xemnas opening speech. It was mostly just empty-feeling encouragement, explanations of protocol, teacher introductions, and other such stuff Roxas really wasn't all that interested in. He dozed through most of it, burying his face in the front of Demyx's sweater. He smelled like dryer fresh blankets, clove cigarettes, and hair-gel.

"Hey Rox. No snoring, honey," Demyx giggled, using the little shortening of his name that he'd only just felt comfortable enough to wield.

"Hmm, wha?" Roxas mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with balled fists.

"Hey. It's over. We gotta go get our room assignments and go to bed."

"I don't want to…" Roxas whined, clinging tighter.

"Help?" Demyx laughed, looking up to Saïx.

The blue haired one smiled softly.

"Of course."

Demyx gently gathered Roxas up into his arms, and Saïx took the younger boy. Roxas didn't even protest. Actually, he did quite the opposite, twining his arms around the older boy's neck. Saïx looked a little embarrassed, but he was chuckling softly in quick succession when Roxas gave a little yawn.

"So where are we taking this one?"

"Wherever his room is… they should have delivered our stuff already, right?" Demyx replied hastily.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure they'll have it all in by now. It's almost one in the morning by my watch."

"Yikes… he kept us late this time."

Demyx trotted over to a board where several boys were clamoring to find their names. Each boy's name was written on a small piece of paper with a building and room number, and they were told to remove the tab and present it to the building chaperon to get their keys. Demyx returned with four tags, presented each to their respective owner.

"This one's yours Sora… Saïx… that's yours… And Roxas, darling, who is unconscious. He'll come to my room tonight."

"Can I come?" Sora begged, "I'll be quiet! And I won't bug you!"

"Not tonight, honey," Demyx declined, "You've got to meet your roommate… who knows who you might have gotten. It looked like Roxas will be with Riku."

Sora looked anxious now.

"Well, at least Roxas got a good person to live with," he laughed nervously.

"Well… Saïx… which room didja get?" Demyx asked knowingly.

"Same one," he replied with a small smirk, one eyebrow cocked just a little.

"Well, you're staying with me tonight!"

"E-excuse me?" his smile vanished and was replaced by a heavy blush.

"There's no school tomorrow 'cause we'll still be settling in, and you can check my room out. I got a suite on the top floor of building two!"

"Demyx… I can't. I have to go make sure they didn't misplace anything and…"

He could see he wasn't getting through to the blond, who now stood, hips cocked, shoulders back, a hand over his mouth, yawning insolently.

"Fine," Saïx finally huffed.

"Well, you wouldn't want to miss helping me shave my head this year, would you?"

The older boy smiled. They had done this every year since he first met Demyx, all the way back when he was a sophomore. Back then, the blond had been much more shy, a freshman with a perchance to be beat up by the older boys and nothing to make him stand out except for an amazing talent in the water.

"Alright, alright," he laughed, "I'm following. Lead the way."

"Hai!" Demyx barked, marching out ahead of his older friend.

Saïx laughed a little, looked down to Roxas' cerulean eyes as the young blond woke with a little moan and a yawn. The older boy returned his attention to Demyx who was practically running down the grassy embankment to the boys' dormitories.

"Thanks for carrying me."

"You shouldn't worry about it," Saïx replied emptily, "I merely do what I must."

"Oh…"

Roxas fell silent, breath ghosting over the older boy's collarbones lightly.

"Demyx ran away again?"

"Yes," there was more than just a little annoyance in Saïx's tone now. "But it's fine. I know where to go… but I don't think he realizes that we need to get the key to my room as well. They check us in based on that."

"Really?" Roxas mumbled sleepily.

"Yes."

"He'll probably get your key," Roxas sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on the older boy's shoulder again, "He's totally on crack or something tonight."

Saïx only chuckled.

"It's a possibility."

He finally stopped at the door to the first boy's dormitory, building two. Saïx looked around for Demyx, but could see no one who even nearly fit the younger boy's appearance.

"Where is he?" Roxas muttered, "I can't see him anywhere."

"Nor I," Saïx replied.

"Do you think he forgot about us?"

"You two are so pessimistic!" Demyx laughed, suddenly materializing from behind Saïx. "I went to get your key, my love. I hope I didn't take too much time, hmm?"

"Ah. I see," Saïx rumbled coldly.

Roxas only responded by snuggling closer to his current bearer.

"OH-ho-ho! Trying to make me jealous, eh? Doesn't work!" Demyx laughed, "But it is sufficiently insulting. Hows about handing that junk over, Saïx? I think you've been carrying it for far too long now."

"Turd," Roxas grumbled, clinging tighter to Saïx's neck.

"I think it would just be better to get up stairs."

"Do you have… the elevator pass?" Demyx asked, practically drooling at the very mention of such a luxurious privilege.

"Front left pocket," Saïx replied.

Demyx shamelessly pulled up Saïx's shirt, dove into said pocket, explored for a moment and finally fished out the credit-card like piece of plastic. He trotted forward and showed the chaperon his keys, pointing to Roxas and Saïx who were close behind to acknowledge that they were together. Demyx trotted up to the elevator swiped the card, and ushered his friends in, pressing the "close door" button quickly so that no one else could hop on with them.

"My key?" Saïx asked.

"Oh right!" Demyx laughed, "Almost forgot."

"You can put me down now if you like," Roxas yawned, "I think I can stand on my own."

Saïx nodded and placed the smaller boy on his feet, holding the young blond steady while the blood flowed back into his legs.

"Here," Demyx giggled, pressing up close to Saïx, sliding the elevator pass and the older boy's keys into the front pocket of his crisp new Levi's. "You've got your keys…"

"What do you want, Woolfe?" Saïx whispered, grasping the younger boy's hips firmly. Roxas could have sworn that he was actually pulling them closer to his own.

"I dunno… but we shouldn't burn poor Roxas' virgin eyes…"

"I don't care," Roxas muttered. He really didn't. This was getting kind-of interesting.

"See, he doesn't care… I haven't seen you in two months… two whole months, Woolfe. I've been dying to get my hands on you."

"Saïx!" Demyx sang coyly, "Oh, you're such a naughty boy!"

Roxas actually gasped when the blue-haired senior pulled the other boy into a kiss. Unlike what he had seen between Demyx and Sora earlier this morning, this had a passion and a depth far beyond two friends just fooling around. These two were much more serious about this, and they definitely knew what they were doing. Roxas could say they looked like they had done this a thousand times before.

Demyx broke the kiss, and as was his custom, wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist.

"I forgot how much I fucking missed you," he panted, collapsing against the other boy.

"So did I…" Saïx breathed.

"But it's not fair," Demyx began coquettishly, "to leave our little Roxy out of the loop. Come here, boy."

"Um…" Roxas had to admit on this one, he'd _never_ been addressed like _that_.

"Don't be afraid," Saïx chuckled. The smile on his face was terribly inviting.

Roxas stepped forward, and Demyx broke away from the older boy, bending a little to look Roxas in the eyes. His lips curled back in a charming little grin.

"Ready to join the big-leagues?"

Roxas only nodded.

There was one thing he knew he didn't want to have to make Demyx do to him. He didn't want to have his lip bitten like Sora's so that he opened his mouth enough. He wanted to make this his kiss just as much his own as it was Demyx's. The elevator came to a stop, and the door started sliding open, but Saïx casually pressed the "close door" button, effectively silencing the interruption.

It seemed he wanted to see this just as much as Demyx and Roxas wanted to do it.

Demyx leaned in, was courteously gentle, and Roxas was slightly surprised that he made no move whatsoever to force himself upon the younger. Roxas took matters into his own hands, pressing harder, just barely grazing Demyx's lips with his tongue.

Demyx pulled back.

"Alright… is that what you really want?"

Roxas, eyes still closed, merely nodded.

"You like me that much?"

Another nod, this one much more vigorous.

Demyx leaned in, this time, opening himself up for Roxas, delighting in the feeling of the kid's complete and unadulterated curiosity. He had no fear. There was nothing tentative about anything he did, not even when Demyx matched the intensity, even began to overpower the younger boy.

Roxas reached down and grasped the other boy very suggestively.

"Sweet mother of god!" Demyx moaned, pulling back, "Oh man… you're going to kill me before we even get to my bedroom!"

This time Saïx laughed long and loud, shaking his head and even going as far as applauding the two a little. Roxas blushed in earnest. That blush deepened further when Demyx swept him up in a crushing hug.

"God you're cute."

He put Roxas down, but instead of alienating him this time, he slid his hand into the other boy's and gripped tightly. Saïx nodded quietly and pressed the button that released them from the stuffy elevator. It was cool in the hall and all the other boys occupying the other three rooms on this floor had already retreated inside. The fact that there were only four rooms gave Roxas a pretty good idea of how much space they were really talking about. Really, they had enough room to be considered a nice four room apartment, and Roxas explored at random, taking stock of Demyx's belongings still packed and tied up.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Demyx cried, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

"Nice," Saïx confirmed, slumping down on a battered leather couch that had probably been in the room since the dawn of time.

"Yeah. They took out some of the extra junk so really I can do whatever I want with it."

"This is awesome!" Roxas chirped, exploring the bathroom.

"Alright… what do you guys want to do?" Demyx asked, just for the sake of it.

"I'm all for sleep, Saïx replied, his tone of voice matching his suggestion perfectly.

Demyx plopped down on the couch next to the blue-haired boy and snuggled up close.

"I love cuddling…" the boy laughed cutely, "How about we see who falls asleep first?"

Demyx grinned up at Saïx, the bedroom eyes returning with a vengeance. The blue-haired boy only snorted derisively, pulling the blond close to him.

"I thought we were going to shave your head?"

"Yeah!" Roxas called, suddenly emerging with Demyx's huge British flag wrapped around his shoulders, "I wanted to help!"

"Feh!" Demyx pouted, "Not so tired any more, are you, boys?"

Saïx shook his head as Roxas cried, "Nope!"

"Alright, alright. Gray box, Roxas. The one with the skull and cross-bones. That's the one where the razor is."

Roxas jumped and ran to the boxes piled in the back room, and Demyx grinned, glad that he was finally somewhat more alone with his oldest friend. It wasn't that he didn't want Roxas… it was just that he had been with Saïx for so long that he considered the boy more like a lover, if it were possible. He leaned up and pressed a kiss on the blue-haired boy's lips.

"I missed you…"

"And I missed you…" Saïx returned quietly, "So you just sent him to find that razor so we could get some alone time?"

"Not necessarily… I was going to tell you to get Frankie and hang him up, but I got distracted."

Saïx rose.

"Where is he?"

"Big wrapped one," Demyx replied, pointing at a pile of belongings unhelpfully.

"Ah. I see," Saïx replied, leaning against a trunk. He pulled a big rectangular parcel out and shredded away the twine and brown paper, giving a short bark of laughter upon seeing its contents. "Boy I missed you too, Frankie old boy!"

"Put him right there!" Demyx laughed, pointing to a nail on the wall.

"Right in front of the doorway again?" Saïx groaned, "You're _trying_ to give someone a heart-attack, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Roxas mumbled, carrying the box he'd been sent to retrieve obediently. He caught sight of the huge painting in Saïx's hands and cried out. "Who or what the hell is that!"

"He's my great-grandpa Franklin," Demyx explained, making a stern face, much like the one in the painting. He looked surprisingly like the old man. "I bring him everywhere with me for good luck. He was a matador."

"Matador?" Roxas echoed dumbly.

"Bull fighter," Saïx explained, hefting the painting and carrying it across to where he was to hang it. He placed the wire on the nail and stepped back to view it momentarily. "Roxas, does it look straight?"

"Hum…" Roxas huffed, "A tad left."

Saïx tapped the corner lightly.

"Little more."

He did it again.

"Ah! Too much!"

He nudged it back to the right a little.

"Alright… um… still needs a little left."

"Looks fine, Saïx," Demyx laughed, slapping a hand over his young friend's mouth and yanking him down into his lap.

"Are you sure?"

"No one is perfect, love. Well get a level in a few days and then you can do your little perfectionist thing," he muttered, "Now since your lovely assistant, Roxy, has acquired the shears, how about we get down to business?"

--- ---

Demyx brushed off his freshly shaven mane.

"Look good?"

"A little plain right now," Saïx replied, "But well wait and see when it gets a little longer."

"It looks like a road stripe or something!" Roxas laughed.

"Never seen his hair, right?" Saïx laughed, "He keeps it a certain way. You'll see when it starts growing out a little more."

Roxas ran his hands over the sides, grinning at the fuzzy feeling the short hairs made against his palms, scratched the older boy's head with long fingernails.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" Demyx sighed, "Yeah… Oh that feels good. Keep doing it."

"He can do it tomorrow," Saïx yawned, "It's three-thirty."

"Yeah… let's hit the sack," Roxas agreed, pulling Demyx gently back against his chest.

Demyx shook the younger boy off and went to a box filled with his bedding materials. He tossed a set of sheets onto the bed, which Saïx instantly unwrapped and together, he and Roxas made the bed. Out came a thick, heavy comforter, along with several pillows.

"You guys settle in. There's something I need to check in on."

Saïx nodded and fell back onto the bed with a deep sigh. Roxas stood, still feeling somewhat awkward around the older boy. Even if he had been possessing of a generally docile personality, he still looked very intimidating, and carried himself with a frightening confidence.

"Relax. I'm not going to eat you," Saïx rumbled.

"I… I know… just… um… eek!"

The blue-haired senior reached up and yanked Roxas down onto the bed by the back of his tight little black Strokes T-shirt. Roxas fell back, letting out a little "ow", but he didn't resist when the older boy pulled him up closer.

The sounds of Demyx rummaging around in one of the other rooms continued, including the soft sounds of curses. Roxas crawled closer to Saïx's side, and was received readily. Yellow wolf-eyes stared steadily at the ceiling.

"What's he doing?" Roxas finally asked, snuggling into Saïx's chest.

The older boy yawned loudly and stretched a little.

"He's probably looking for Herman."

"Herman?"

"Yes!" Demyx cried, entering dramatically wearing nothing but his boxer-briefs and an ancient guitar strapped over the shoulder, "This, my little friend, is Herman!"

He struck a rock-star pose and strummed a loud, resonant A minor.

"Wow, Demyx. Just wow," Roxas mumbled.

"More subtle next time," Saïx suggested, "So Herman made it back safe?"

"Yes," Demyx purred, stroking the headstock of the ancient battle-scarred acoustic. "My beloved Herman Marten. Now… I'm going to play you two a song, but you might want to get comfortable you know…"

"Yeah," Saïx mumbled, fingers working at the buttons of his shirt.

Roxas sat up and yanked his off over his head, unbuckled his belt and tossed it aside carelessly. He figured his pants would be fine, baggy as they were. He kicked off his shoes and lay back again. Saïx followed suit, lying back on his side, propped up on an elbow. Minus their shirts, belts, and shoes, they both seemed comfortable enough, and Demyx nodded in satisfaction, bent to the task of adjusting his capo.

Roxas admired the way all Saïx's lovely silvery-blue hair seemed to pool on the sheets. He reached out and caught a few strands, twirled them in his fingers.

"Pretty," he said absently.

Saïx reached out and planted a big hand in Roxas' wild, spiky blond hair scruffed it a little less than roughly.

"Same to you," the older boy chuckled.

Another A minor rung out, but this time, raised four steps. He strummed it lightly a few times, finally picked up an actual rhythm and began singing softly.

"_The Shankill butchers run tonight_

_You better shut your windows tight_

_They're sharpening their cleavers and their knives_

_And taking all their whiskey by the pint…_"

Roxas listened quietly, smiling a little even as he did. Saïx sank slowly down to the sheets, as slowly as a barge that has struck a reef. By the time Demyx played the final chord, a final A minor, the senior was out cold, curled up against a pillow.

Demyx giggled.

"He's always the first to drop off, but no one ever does anything mean to him, 'cause he's such a saint."

"Yeah… he really is nice," Roxas admitted, "I really like him."

"I'm glad… I love him lots more than most people know… but I think he knows it."

"He does," Roxas assured, "I can tell."

Demyx placed his guitar gently on an arm chair across the room and came back to the bed, lifted the older boy gently and placed him in a more comfortable position, covered him with the blanket. He slipped under with Saïx, then rolled over and beckoned Roxas.

"Come here, boy."

Same address as before, and even more seductive and sweet. Roxas obeyed instantly, folding himself in against the older boy's warm body.

"Good night, Roxas."

"Good night, Demyx…" the younger boy replied, but he paused, "… and Dem… I…"

"I know," the elder laughed, "I love you too, Rox."

Demyx's lips were warm against Roxas' forehead.

"I will always be here for you. _Always_."

Roxas fell asleep, smiling, that promise floating around in his head.

He was finally home.


	4. IV

_Axel is not friendly... yet... haha I'm spoiling you guys... anyway, I'm sick as a dog, and two new chapters of Turps are on the way, and I'm working on the next chapter for this one, so hold on tight._

_Flu sucks... tell me what y'all think! (lessthanthree)_

* * *

Roxas woke warm and happy. Somewhere during the course of the night, he'd switched positions with Demyx and he was now in a comfortable position, sandwiched between the latter and Saïx. It was obviously early… too early for him to really be thinking about getting up, but nevertheless, he was quite awake.

The sun was only just rising, casting its orangey-gold rays through the curtainless windows. Everything was silent and still, and all Roxas could seem to focus on was the steady rise and fall of Saïx's chest against his back, the light flutter of the pulse at Demyx's neck just barely catching the sunlight. It was funny, the things he could notice in these still moments. Things like the ghostly dusting of freckles over the surface of Saïx porcelain pale arm that was lying over Roxas' waist, or the way Demyx's hair flew forward like a runway in the front.

The other blond was actually rather lovely in his sleep. Even though his face utterly expressionless, he still had the tiny wrinkle where the dimple at the corner of his mouth gathered. Saïx sighed and shifted a little, some of his lengthy blue hair sliding down onto Roxas' pale cheek.

They were so close.

Any other time, Roxas would have been pushing them away and calling them perverts for violating his personal-space bubble, but at this moment, he was content.

Once again, Saïx sighed, but this time, it was heavier, he stretched a little. There were a few moments of silence before he rolled over with a prodigious yawn. His back crackled loudly.

"Morning," Roxas mumbled in greeting.

"Hey… it's really early, isn't it?"

"I think so."

"Demyx still asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"I'll be back," Saïx said softly, "He probably won't wake up, but if he does… I don't know. Just tell him I went to get something."

"A-alright."

Saïx climbed gingerly over the other two boys and pulled on his undershirt which had been previously discarded on the floor, slipping out the door with Demyx's keys in hand. The room fell completely silent again, except for the sound of Demyx's slow, steady breathing. He looked like he was smiling a little now, but it was practically imperceptible. Roxas figured it was probably the angle he was looking from.

He curled up closer against the other blond and fell back into a deep sleep.

--- ---

"Hey… wake up Dem."

"Murh… wha?" Demyx mumbled, raising mere inches from the sheet, eyes still closed.

"Come on! Get up!" Roxas whined, shaking him like a rag doll, "I'm hungry!"

"Wha? Coffee? Where?!" Demyx cried, sitting bolt upright.

Saïx placed a warm mug in his hands, and Demyx sipped it happily.

"There. That good?" the blue haired one chuckled.

"Why, love, it's stunning!" Demyx replied, "Better than a bushel of diamonds or a trip to heaven for a month. Yes! I'm quite content!"

"Does that mean I can eat now?" Roxas asked, sounding rather impatiently hopeful.

"Go ahead," Saïx finally laughed, "I don't mind now that Dem is up."

"Yay!" Roxas practically squealed.

Demyx finally opened his eyes, smiling at the older boy sitting next to him on the bed.

"Cute, isn't he?"

"Found someone to take care of, finally?" Saïx half-whispered, "I'm glad."

"What do you mean?"

"I just figured… it would happen sooner or later."

Demyx sighed. Well that had been _rather_ insulting.

"So you think I'm trying to replace you or something?" he breathed.

"Well… I am leaving this year. We might never see each other again," Saïx replied in the same tone, "I mean, you practically live on the other side of the country…"

"Saïx… I love you more than you could even comprehend! Distance doesn't mean shit to me."

"Hey… You guys okay?" Roxas asked tentatively.

"Fine," Saïx replied, "Don't wait on me…"

"Sure but…"

"It's fine, Roxy. We're just having a talk," Demyx explained, "We'll be there in a second, alright?"

"Sure… I'll go eat over there," Roxas obliged, taking his plate of pancakes and retreating into the presence of Frank. Demyx sat still and quiet, refusing to look the other boy in the eyes, tracing the lines of light gliding up and down his guitar's strings.

"Dem?" Saïx said softly.

"Herman is in the sun. Hold on," he replied, placing his mug on the wood floor and stood. He hitched his underwear up a tad and padded over to his instrument, picking it up and cradling its flat back to his chest. He sighed and absently drew his fingers over the strings.

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life…_"

No accompaniment, no other sound; just Demyx's smooth, strong voice with only the barest hint of a waver to it. He clutched Herman like a security blanket. Really, it was.

He finally gave another rattling sigh and walked out into room where Roxas was sitting quietly, barely touching his food. Demyx knelt and set to the task of wiping down and packing up his beloved instrument, sat back on his haunches.

"Alright Dem?" Roxas chirped.

Sharp, staccato laughter. It sounded just about as friendly or happy as the bark of machine guns in the distance.

"Hell. I'm just great," he blared, eyes squeezed shut, head raised, teeth bared, "Saïx! Bring me my coffee, _love_."

"Sure."

The reply was utterly toneless. Cold even. Demyx visually cringed.

"Thank you _so _much!" the blond hissed unpleasantly.

--- ---

"Yeah… Demyx and Saïx? They just do that. On and off. They're kind of weird like that. You'll get used to it after a while," the red-head mumbled, "Half the time they're fighting, a quarter of it, they're not talking, and the other quarter is mostly just them touching each other… Queers…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" bright green eyes suddenly locked on Roxas's, "Oh yeah. Name's Axel Moralez. A-X-E-L. Commit it to memory."

Roxas nodded a little. He was far less than interested in this kid.

"And your name is?" he laughed.

"Uh… um, I'm Roxas…"

"Guh! Axel! Get out of here. Go bother someone else," Demyx shrilled, waving a fork around threateningly, "I swear for every time I've had to chase you away from some poor innocent freshman, I should stab you with this fork!"

"Oh, hey fag! I thought I'd be doing a service to save this poor kid from a crazy piece of shit like you."

"Get off it already!" Demyx barked sharply, "Go home, Axel! I mean, damn. You can barely keep your grades high enough without cheating."

The redhead hissed angrily.

"How about I crack your skull, you little bastard…"

"Go away. I want nothing to do with you. You have no business here," Roxas said coldly, moving his spaghetti around on his plate uninterestedly.

"Wait… what?"

"You heard him. Go away!" Demyx barked, "Get ye gone, Satan!"

The redhead rose and plodded off, glaring sulkily over his shoulder at the pair. Demyx childishly stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes, inciting a mirthful snort from Roxas. There were glares exchanged that could kill: promises of death, punishment, damnation, horrors, agony… basically the whole nine yards, and Demyx was gladly saying, "bring it on!" but oh, oh, he would regret it.

"So who is that freak?" Roxas mumbled around a mouthful of food he really wasn't hungry for anyway.

Demyx shrugged, "He's Axel. Assholes like that don't need any exposure."

"So he's a dick?"

"Most assuredly," Demyx confirmed, stuffing a meatball roughly the size of a baseball into his mouth, falling understandably silent.

"So… what's up with you and Saïx, if you don't mind me asking…?"

Demyx paused, swallowed laboriously, took a few sips of water.

"I don't think it's really worth getting you all upset for."

"So it is about me, huh?"

"Kind-of."

"He thinks we're together now?"

"No… he thinks that you'll be a good replacement for him… he's a senior, you know."

"So he thinks he'll leave and you and I will get it on or something?"

"I think that's the plan…" Demyx sighed. He looked sad. "I'm not really all that hungry… are you?"

"Not really," Roxas replied honestly.

"Then let's go. I've showed you everything there is to see," Demyx said, "You want to help me get the rest of my room in order? I'll help with yours when we're done."

"Yeah. Let's go."

--- ---

Demyx grinned, gloved hands on cocked hips, a pleased smirk etched on his handsome face. He was shirtless, a rough blue sash tied messily at his hips. He wore ancient jeans with pinstripe design, tucked into a pair of folded square-toe, raised heel boots. Perched atop his head, a three cornered hat with the back facing forward. He even had an eye patch to top it all off.

"Yar! I'd say, mate, that we've got ourselves a mighty fine lair, we do! Yar!" Demyx crowed.

"Aye aye Cap'n!" Roxas cried, emerging from another room dressed in a toga.

"Boy… what are you wearing?" Demyx muttered skeptically, flipping up his eye patch and furrowing his brows.

"Oh… I just decided I liked it."

"Where'd you find that?"

"It was in the box with the pirate stuff."

"Hmm," Demyx mumbled, "Well, it's all Greek to me!"

Demyx proceeded to break into purely obnoxious laughter.

"Seriously. That was the worst pun this year," Roxas groaned.

"Bad pun FTW!" Demyx screamed, making a beeline for the door, "Come on! We have to start on your room!"

"Alright, Alright…but don't scare Riku too bad… I have to live with him, you know."

Demyx was already out the door and down the hall.

--- ---

Saïx spent most of the day unpacking his things and making his room livable. That was easy enough, for the most part, as he'd had the same room for the past three years now, but it seemed a melancholy thing that he'd not be here the next year. The other boy in his room yawned and arose a prodigious clatter somewhere in another portion of the setup. Thank god for walls and thick curtains.

He seemed quiet enough, but also very demure and much more modest than his sharp, predatory features and stoic silence would have suggested. Even so, Saïx thought it rather a shame that he'd been so wonderfully stuck with someone so… well, stiff.

He emerged from the other side of the curtain, lifting it with a forearm and dipping his head to slide beneath, his hip-length black hair falling around his face like a curtain. He pushed it back impatiently and spoke in a low, quiet voice.

It was low, smooth and Saïx couldn't manage to place it with his face when he heard it.

"Excuse me for the noise. I hadn't realized there was a loose board," the other senior explained with a sigh. He came up alongside Saïx standing at the big, broad window facing the quad between the Science and Art buildings.

"It comes in handy," Saïx said softly, "I may be a model student, but it doesn't hurt to have a stash-box somewhere in the dorm."

"I've been in a quad room in building three since I started going here in my Sophomore year," the other boy recalled, running a hand through the thick black forelock falling over his unnervingly red eyes. "Pardon me," he mumbled suddenly, turning to meet Saïx's eyes evenly. He was brutally beautiful. "Vincent Valentine. Seventeen. Senior." He extended a hand.

Saïx took it, noting the roughness of the skin, the coldness of his digits. His grip was crushingly strong, and a thick, rippling scar extended from wrist to disappearing beneath the rolled up sleeve of his shirt, marring his otherwise thin, shapely arm.

"Saïx Weiss. I'm also seventeen and a senior," he replied smoothly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Vincent."

"I think we'll get along nicely," the raven-haired, alabaster skinned boy purred, glancing back out the window, "You seem different than the others."

Saïx blushed lightly. If he took these words in the tone they were being presented then there was a bit of suggestion in that tone.

He slipped out of the room silently on bare feet.

"I'll try to avoid that stash in the future."

Saïx sighed. "Yeah, I'll close it up soon."

_Close it up for good…_

He stared out the window and a thought that had been running through his head all summer birthed itself all over again.

_Here I am sitting, thinking about you, and wondering if you're sitting there, thinking about me… What can I do?_

He slumped forward until his head slammed against the cold window. In the other room Vincent smirked knowingly, sadly and slipped Saïx's diary back into the crack in the floor.


	5. V

_What ho!? Another chapter? Yep. Though I don't know when I'll get around to writing the sixth. Gods, I get so bogged down by school. Actually I should be writing essays right now but I'm lazy and I probably won't get down to doing them until tonight. Whatever._

_Hope you all enjoy this. (less-than-three)_

_P.S._

_This is actually the clean version. No smuts for you. Sorry. I decided this needs to stay T._

* * *

Roxas sighed softly and perched his chin in his hand, dark blue eyes gazing out at nothing in particular really. It had been a whole week, and now here he was on his last day of freedom before classes started. He had to admit, it sucked being all alone. It had been a few days since he'd really gotten to talk to Demyx since he was so busy with his school, but Roxas was okay with it, to tell the truth. It had given him some time to prepare for his classes and get to know his room-mate, Riku, a little bit better.

It was understandable he hadn't seen much of Saïx either. He'd passed the boy walking between buildings a few times and even had a casual conversation with his roommate after he'd gone up to pay the boy a visit. He hadn't been there at the time, but despite how rough he looked, Vincent was actually a decent person to have a serious conversation with. For the first time in his life, Roxas actually had a decent conversation about reading.

He wasn't pleased now, though. Saïx and Demyx hadn't been talking at all, and it didn't seem like they would be lightening up on their mutual silence any time soon. He didn't know how long it would be, but he didn't want it to be forever. It would be his fault if they split. For what felt like the millionth time that day, he frowned and heaved a sigh, then he tugged his knees up to his chest, pulled his sweater over them and folded his arms on his knees.

He wondered if he could do anything. He'd been wondering for days. In fact, it had been why he'd gone to visit Saïx. Maybe if he talked to the older boy he could help reconcile things between him and Demyx.

"What's wrong?"

Roxas jumped. As soon as he thinks of Saïx, there he is, standing in the door. The blue haired boy casually seated himself next to his young friend, pulled out a pack of clove cigarettes. He packed the crumpled pack for a moment and then took one out, letting the bent brown cylinder dangle lazily from his lips.

"That's bad for you," Roxas grumbled as the older boy lit up.

"Blame Demyx," he mumbled in a plume of smoke, pushing his lighter back down into his pocket. The air was suddenly thick with spice and tobacco. "It's his fault I started in the first place. I heard you tried to see me."

Roxas ignored the latter statement from the time being.

"Still, he didn't make you. You have a mind of your own, don't you? So don't blame him for everything," he grumbled, vaguely angry with Saïx for implying that his bad habit was the blond's fault. He furrowed his brows and hugged his knees, bit one deliberately. Saïx raised an eyebrow and brought his cigarette to his lips again, held and sighed out a cloud of hot smoke from his nose.

"You look cold," he commented.

"Yeah," Roxas mumbled, but he stiffened, resisted a little when Saïx reached out and grabbed him. Before he could even get his bearings, he was tucked against the smooth leather breast of Saïx's brown bomber jacket with one of the older boy's powerful arms wound around his waist. The young man had no idea what to say, stiff and unyielding, but Saïx didn't let him go, simply continued to smoke his cigarette in silence. After a while, Roxas began to soften, sitting comfortably with his head against Saïx's shoulder until he finished his first cigarette.

As Saïx stubbed out the remains and tossed them into a bush, Roxas took the opportunity to climb into his lap and nuzzle first against the fur collar of his jacket, then his chest, closing his eyes. Saïx obliged willingly enough, and lighted up another cigarette from a pack of Marlboros, the smell of it foreign and almost unpleasant after the sickly spicy-sweet of the clove.

Roxas sighed and slipped his hands into Saïx's jacket. His body was like a furnace, warming stiff, cold digits quickly and the older boy never even complained, just continued smoking.

"What do you want from me?" Roxas finally asked, hands fisting in Saïx's thin shirt. He could feel the slight shift of muscle with the older boy's breaths, tried to ignore it for the time being – _What kind of guy has this much muscle on him? He must be on steroids or something… but then they're not really noticeable until you… ugh… stop thinking about that, Roxas!_ – continued with his interrogation. "I mean, you must want something from me. You're being too nice…" Roxas finished lamely.

"You don't think I like you, then?" Saïx asked in return. His voice was that same cold monotone, but with his head on the older boy's chest, Roxas could practically feel the worry bleeding out of him. He gently began to stroke Saïx's chest.

"Calm down. It's not that," Roxas sighed contritely, nuzzling his face closer to the fragrant leather, "It's not that… I mean it's just that I haven't really been around anyone who wanted to be with me without wanting something in return. And really… I wouldn't think we were suddenly all buddy-buddy after one night."

"Oh…" Saïx replied quietly, "Sorry…"

They fell silent again, just sitting there companionably, Roxas relaxing comfortably in Saïx's strong arms. Saïx, in return, had eventually gotten comfortable enough to rest his chin on top of Roxas's head, his lips and the bottom of his nose lost in the soft golden spikes, only lifting his head to take the occasional drag from his cigarette.

Saïx finally shifted a little, then seemed to perk a little, then dropped his head down so his cheek was resting lightly against Roxas's forehead.

"Roxas… I have something important I need to ask you to do for me. Are you okay with that?" he asked quietly, crushing his cigarette out on the first concrete step. He tossed the butt away and wrapped his arms around Roxas again.

"What is it?" the blond mumbled, opening his eyes. His tone had that "I thought so," sound to it. Saïx winced a little, but he continued anyway.

"Well… can you do me a big favor and keep an eye on Demyx for me? I'm kind of worried about him lately…" he explained quietly. He lifted his head and moved to nuzzle the back of Roxas's neck in a strangely tender manner, warm, damp breaths spilling over goose-bumped skin, raising tiny, delicate hairs to attention. Saïx smelled like warm leather, cigarettes and a strange sort of combination of damp vanilla in an old spruce spice cabinet and a coming rain, some odd reminder of Demyx lingering on his skin. Roxas shifted, though not quite uncomfortably.

"Sure," he mumbled dreamily, forgetting entirely the vast conspiracy sleeping behind every pleasant moment, "But why didn't you just go to him yourself?"

Saïx sighed softly, but he didn't hold back on an answer.

"Well, when he's mad at me, we don't talk until he comes back to me. That's just the way it's always been, and always will be, I guess," he replied, perching his head on Roxas's again.

"So before you guys can talk again, he has to come to you so you can apologize to him?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow though he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Yeah. That's about it," Saïx confirmed, then his tone shifted and he hugged Roxas closer to him. "But Roxas… I'm worried. Bad things always seem to happen when he gets stressed out. I mean… I don't think he'd actually go and hurt himself, but it still bothers me. He's definitely capable of it…"

Roxas shuddered softly and nosed his way beneath the open breast of Saïx's jacket, laying his head against the soft, thin fabric of his shirt, almost as warm as his skin. Saïx gently drew him closer and laid his cheek on top of the blond's head. Stroked his back and shoulders soothingly.

Roxas sighed listening to the sound of the older boy's slow, even heartbeat. It wasn't soothing in the same way as Demyx's. Where the blond's heartbeat was like small breakers on a peaceful beach shore, Saïx's was like a driving war-drum, but beating as slowly as it was now it was more like an assurance. Roxas almost felt he could hear a promise: "I'll be here for you whenever you ever need me." He sighed softly and finally opened his eyes.

"So would you do this for me?" Saïx asked gently, though a little worriedly.

"Sure," Roxas replied after a long silence. "I mean… he's my friend. I want to make sure he's okay. And since you're fine with it, that's cool… Just… don't think I'm going to take your place. That's not my job, even if I thought I'd like to before… I don't think it would be right. He… I guess he loves you."

Saïx nodded, closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Roxas."

--- ---

Roxas knocked quietly.

"Hold on a sec!" came the reply. There was the soft sound of shuffling from inside the dorm room and the door opened. Demyx peeked a crystal-blue eye around the corner of the door, and then erupted with a triumphant squall. Before Roxas had time to react, he was pinned between the back wall and Demyx's nearly naked body.

"Holy cow, Dem!" Roxas laughed, "Down killer!"

He hugged the older blond's naked torso, nuzzling his chilly cheek against Demyx's warm one.

"Oh man! You're like a human popsicle!" Demyx wailed, pulling back and taking Roxas's hands in his. "Come on, come in… you can get warmed up in the bed. I've just been finishing getting some of my summer assignments finished up. So much to do, so little time, you know."

He tugged Roxas inside, hitching up his boxers as soon as they were in the room and peeled the younger boy's coat off without even asking. Roxas was quickly rushed to the bed and pushed down onto it, bundled up in a blanket and Demyx returned to his desk.

"You don't have to do all this for me…" Roxas said softly. He trusted Demyx. He knew the boy had a good heart and that he would never ask for anything in return.

"I do too, now hush. I'm going to finish up this last paper and then we can talk. You smell like Saïx's cologne, so he must have come to you," he replied quickly, tone a little sharper than usual. "I kind of want to know what he's planning… He can be quite the charmer on occasion."

"Yeah…" Roxas mumbled, lying down. Demyx's bed was so warm. He must have been napping before because it smelled strongly of his hair: a sort of soft salt, surf-wax smell with a hint of lavender. He closed his eyes and dozed until he felt a warm body pressed against his own, lips on his forehead.

"Wake up, sunshine… Boy, you must not be sleeping too well lately. You've got bags under your eyes."

"Got lots to do," Roxas mumbled, scrubbing his slotted eyes with his fists, "You wanted to know about what Saïx told me, right?"

"Yeah," Demyx replied, resting his head on Roxas's shoulder, twining deceptively thin, strong arms around his waist.

"He said he couldn't come to you unless you came to him first," Roxas replied. "He's really worried about you and he's afraid you might do something dumb when you're mad at him and not thinking… Really he just kind of wanted me to keep an eye on you and take care of you while you two aren't talking. He understands I can't replace you and he says he's sorry he even thought about it, that it was stupid of him, and that was about it."

Demyx smiled against Roxas's chest.

"He's sweet… and so are you, Roxas…" he breathed, nuzzling and then shifting so that his lips just barely brushed the younger blond's ear. "How can I repay…"

He was cut off by Roxas's lips pressed firmly onto his own but he didn't pull away. In fact, he did quite the opposite, leaning in and parting his lips so that Roxas could invade his mouth, tangling his hands in his shirt. Roxas broke for a breath, tried to pull back, but Demyx pushed forward again. The younger blond clutched a fist against Demyx's chest.

"No…" he breathed, "No, you have Saïx…" His hands were shaking, though. Demyx could tell he barely believed a world he was saying.

"He'll understand…" Demyx whispered, "He knows…"

The older boy had to admit that he had always longed to do this with Sora, and now here was the kid's step-brother, curiously similar but so different, pressed tight to his body. He had wanted this for so long. He pressed gentle but undeniably passionate lips against Roxas's.

"I can't," Roxas whimpered, turning his head.

"Shh," he whispered as he turned the younger boy's face to him, a firm but gentle hand on his chin. "Don't be so upset… It's right… Can't you feel how right it is?"

Roxas paused, and then nodded.

"Have you ever… you know?" Demyx asked gently.

Roxas's cheeks flared pink and he shook his head.

"Alright…" Demyx whispered, smiling softly, "We'll take it slow for now…"

He gently lifted himself, rolled Roxas onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddled his hips. Roxas swallowed hard, hands falling awkwardly on the older boy's thighs, clutching lightly but tensely.

"You alright?" Demyx asked gently, a sweet little smile curving on his lips. "Don't pass out on me killer. I've not even done anything to you yet…"

Roxas gaped like a fish for a moment, but relaxed quickly enough as Demyx gently stroked his sides and chest soothingly.

"See," he whispered against the shell of the boy's ear, "It's not that bad…"

He ran his tongue along the auricle, felt Roxas's breath hitch, his chest jumping up beneath Demyx's hand. The older blond smiled and worked his way down, catching his earlobe between pretty white teeth, sucking delicately. Roxas moaned softly, but he didn't freak out. Instead, his hands started exploring Demyx's well-sculpted body, feeling the shapes of flat, but hard muscles, tracing curving lines along his rigid torso.

"Demyx…" he breathed, though it was shaky and unsure.

The older blond worked his way up along Roxas's jaw, nibbling and nipping and kissing until he finally got to the younger boy's lips and kissed them, pressing hard, slipping his tongue out to run along the younger blond's lower lip.

Roxas opened to him immediately and Demyx promptly invaded his mouth, inciting a quiet little gasp. He slid a hand up Roxas's shirt. The little blond whimpered as he grazed a little pink nipple with his fingertips and Demyx smiled, pulled away from his mouth and very demandingly pulled Roxas's shirt off bent to lap and nibble at the younger boy's chest pausing to stimulate hard nipples with the tip of his tongue before he rose up again and focused on Roxas's neck.

"Demyx…" he whimpered.

The older blond smiled evilly. This would be fun.

--- ---

Roxas woke up again at three in the morning blinking in little green numbers on the alarm clock on the bed stand. He could feel Demyx's stubbly chin and his close-shaven hair on his chest, his warm body pressed close and strong arms around his hips. Soft breaths feathered over his chest and he found himself smiling in the dark. He'd never had anything like that before.

Sure, he was an intimate friend with his left hand, but somehow he kind of felt like it was kind of like tickling yourself. It only really worked when someone else was doing it. Also, the fact that Demyx had bent to swallow was completely new to him. Somehow it seemed gross, but it was also strangely sexy.

Demyx mumbled something in his sleep and shifted, soft lips brushing over his chest. Roxas smiled and stroked his head gently, satisfied when Demyx finally sighed and slipped into a deeper sleep again. He joined him soon thereafter, hoping that just maybe they could do that again.


End file.
